narutofandomcom-20200223-history
I Keep Running
, performed by MELOFLOAT, is the third ending of Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime, following Sayonara Moon Town. It ran from episode 27 up until episode 39 before being replaced by Telegraph Soul. Lyrics Rōmaji Boku wa hashiri tsuzukeru Hashiri tsuzukeru yo Hajimatta ōkina yume Hitasura ni ase o nagase Nayandemo mayottemo tomattemo Ashita wa matte kurenai Hitori hitori ima o ikiru Yokei na koto wa nanimo kangaezu ni Dareka no mane ja omoshirokunai Mae dake mite susumun da Umaku ikanai sono tabi ni Nazeka sugu ni ochikondeta Dakedo itsumo raibaru wa Jibun jishin datte Wakatteiru kara Boku wa hashiri tsuzukeru Hashiri tsuzukeru yo Ichi byō mo yuzurenai Shoubu ga ima koko ni aru Hashiri tsuzukeru Hashiri tsuzukeru yo Donna kabe mo norikoeru Boku wa mō mayowanai kara Kanji 僕は走り続ける 走り続けるよ 始まった　大きな夢 ひたすらに　汗を流せ 悩んでも　迷っても　止まっても 明日は待ってくれない ひとり　ひとり　今を生きる 余計なことはなにも考えずに 誰かのマネじゃ　面白くない 前だけ見て　進むんだ 上手くいかない　その度に 何故か　すぐに　落ち込んでた だけど　いつも　ライバルは 自分自身だって わかっているから 僕は走り続ける 走り続けるよ 1秒も　譲れない 勝負が　今ここにある 走り続ける 走り続けるよ どんな壁も　乗り越える 僕はもう　迷わないから English I keep running I’ll keep running Now that we’ve begun this grand dream Let’s keep the sweat coming We may be worried lost or at a standstill But tomorrow isn’t going to wait Each of us are living in this moment Never bothering to overthink things Imitating someone else is no fun So just look ahead and keep moving forward Each time things don’t turn out well I’d suddenly feel depressed But I know that my true rival Has always been myself I know I keep running I’ll keep running I won’t yield for a single second The moment of truth is right here and now Keep running I’ll keep running I can climb over any wall I’ll never lose my way again Rōmaji (Full Version) Boku wa hashiri tsuzukeru Hashiri tsuzukeru yo Hajimatta ōkina yume Hitasura ni ase o nagase Nayandemo mayottemo tomattemo Ashita wa matte kurenai Hitori hitori ima o ikiru Yokei na koto wa nanimo kangaezu ni Dareka no mane ja omoshirokunai Mae dake mite susumun da Umaku ikanai sono tabi ni Nazeka sugu ni ochikondeta Dakedo itsumo raibaru wa Jibun jishin datte Wakatteiru kara Boku wa hashiri tsuzukeru Hashiri tsuzukeru yo Ichi byō mo yuzurenai Shoubu ga ima koko ni aru Hashiri tsuzukeru Hashiri tsuzukeru yo Donna kabe mo norikoeru Boku wa mō mayowanai kara Hibikiau ōkina koe Sunabokori ga sora ni mau Sabottemo daraketemo raku shitemo Modokashisa wa kienai Hitotsu hitotsu chippoke demo Fumidashita ippo ni wa imi ga aru Hodoketa kutsuhimo musubinaoshite Kujikenai to chikaun da Mukaikaze ni aorarete Utsumuite shimau hi mo aru kedo Wakime mo furazu muga muchū Kinō no jibun sae okizari ni shite Boku wa sagashi tsuzukeru Sagashi tsuzukeru yo Kuyashisa no mukōgawa Hontō no tsuyosa o shiru Sagashi tsuzukeru Sagashi tsuzukeru yo Kono mama ja owarenai Boku wa mō osorenai kara Sora o tobu tori wa Sono saki ni nani o miru ka na Hirogaru chiheisen Sono saki ni wa nani ga aru ka na Mada daremo shiranai keshiki o motomete Boku wa hashiri tsuzukeru Hashiri tsuzukeru yo Boku wa hashiri tsuzukeru Hashiri tsuzukeru yo Ichibyō mo yuzurenai Shōbu ga ima koko ni aru Hashiri tsuzukeru Hashiri tsuzukeru yo Donna kabe mo norikoeru Boku wa mō mayowanai kara Kanji (Full Version) 僕は走り続ける 走り続けるよ 始まった　大きな夢 ひたすらに　汗を流せ 悩んでも　迷っても　止まっても 明日は待ってくれない ひとり　ひとり　今を　生きる 余計なことはなにも考えずに 誰かのマネじゃ　面白くない 前だけ見て　進むんだ 上手くいかない　その度に 何故か　すぐに　落ち込んでた だけど　いつも　ライバルは 自分自身　だって わかっているから 僕は走り続ける 走り続けるよ 1秒も　譲れない 勝負が　今　ここにある 走り続ける 走り続けるよ どんな壁も　乗り越える 僕はもう　迷わないから 響き合う　大きな声 砂埃が　空に舞う サボっても　ダラけても　ラクしても もどかしさは消えない ひとつ　ひとつ　ちっぽけでも 踏み出した　一歩には　意味がある ほどけた靴ひも　結び直して くじけないと　誓うんだ 向かい風に　煽られて うつむいてしまう日も　あるけど 脇目も振らず　無我夢中 昨日の自分さえ　置き去りにして 僕は　探し続ける 探し続けるよ 悔しさの　向こう側 本当の強さを　知る 探し続ける 探し続けるよ このままじゃ　終われない 僕はもう　恐れないから 空を飛ぶ鳥は その先に何を見るかな 広がる地平線 その先には何があるかな まだ誰も知らない　景色を求めて 僕は走り続ける 走り続けるよ 僕は走り続ける 走り続けるよ 1秒も　譲れない 勝負が　今　ここにある 走り続ける 走り続けるよ どんな壁も　乗り越える 僕はもう　迷わないから Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Wasabi Izuno * Namida Suzumeno * Magire Kakuremino * Chōchō Akimichi * Sumire Kakei * Tsuru Itoi * Sarada Uchiha * Nitora Take * Enko Onikuma * Ahiru Ikegawa * Hako Kuroi * Kō Ase * JJ * Metal Lee * Gen Katsugi * Sayū Jōge * Kuwa Yokohori * Shino Aburame * Renga Kokubō * Dōshu Goetsu * Denki Kaminarimon * Inojin Yamanaka * Hōki Taketori * Mitsuki * Iwabee Yuino * Shikadai Nara * Kagura Karatachi Category:Songs